


across the cosmos, he fights

by volunteer_of_hufflepuff



Series: looking through a shattered telescope at another universe [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10 Coda, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, not all, only death in some of the universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff
Summary: There are many universes where Magnus Bane resides.In all of them, he carves out a different life.But one thing remains the same.He fights.





	across the cosmos, he fights

**Author's Note:**

> here is yet another, very introspective, coda.
> 
> I needed to write so here is my little drabble, I guess?

There is one world where Magnus Bane has just rediscovered the world of magic, the world of love, and it is all thanks to a universal interloper named Clary who set his world alight with possibility.

A few universes over, Magnus is working tirelessly at a coffee shop whilst he sacrifices his nights for law school. He may be just a student, but he’s already campaigning for anything right. Magnus might not realise it yet, but it is at this moment that Alec Lightwood steps into the shop to change his life forever.

This Magnus has ascended on the wings of fame to celebrity status. He does not enjoy the flashing lights, but his position helps to pave new, wonderful lives for so many abandoned children like himself.

In another universe, Magnus never found out that he was a warlock. For his mother embraced his eyes but didn’t explain, and in his thirtieth year Magnus perished in front of his mother, saving her from the angry cries of the Dutch. He never learned how to harness the magic that burned within him, here, or his immortality. But he saved his mother, and maybe this life was a kinder fate.

Another world is crueller. Magnus Bane does not survive the warlock hunts without his father’s protection. He will not live to see the revolt led by a Lightwood boy with passion entrenched in his lips. Instead, he is a set of golden cat eyes in an outdated museum that made a boy shudder with disgust at his own people.

There is a world where Magnus led a happy life. Free of magic, free from demons. He dies when he is a 100, after a fulfilling life with his husband Alexander, who passed peacefully on the same day.

Perhaps the cruellest world of all is where Magnus loses Alexander. In a world where the light sparking within Alexander's eyes in life melted into a glassy gaze from the poison of an Esmodei in death. For it hadn’t been a year until Magnus’ latest love had been snatched from him by his vindictive father.

There are so many worlds. Where Magnus whithers and perishes. Where Magnus succeeds and flourishes. But perhaps the most tragic of all of these are these where he never knew love of any kind.

They will tell the tale of the boy who drowned many years after its occurrence in Jakarta. The tale of a boy who put everything into saving a mother who didn’t love him, a sacrifice that was rendered useless only mere seconds after his last breath.

Yet none of those worlds is the one where Magnus may no longer know the crackle of magic under his skin or of decades rolling out before him, but as his beloved still breathes, Magnus thinks that he’s never been so lucky to have a love so worth fighting for.

(And one who might just retrieve what was stolen from Magnus once he lets his dear Alexander leave the bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated x
> 
> You can now find me at my tumblr [here](https://mirrorofliterature.tumblr.com/).


End file.
